La Guerre des deux
by lilah morgane
Summary: Salut, Giles fait une mise en scène pour que tout le monde croie que Buffy les a trahis. Bref, elle et deux autres personnes demandent de l’aide, au personne que Giles déteste.... c'est une SpikeBuffy...Bref vous voyer bien que le résumer est pas si bon,


La guerre des deux 

Laisser moi une chance c'est ma première fic.

Désoler pour les fautes, je ne suis pas très bonne en écriture, mais si quelqu'un veut être ma ou mon correcteur(trice) sa me ferrais un grand plaisir.

pour quand mes personnages parles j'ai prit exemple sur la fic qui s'appelle revirement de situation.

**Résumer :** Giles fait une mise en scène pour que tout le monde croie que Buffy les a trahis. Bref, elle et deux autres personnes demandent de l'aide, au personne que Giles déteste.

**Chapitre un : Trahison**

Une réunion se déroulait dans un immeuble gris, dans le centre ville de Londres. Le chaos régnait dans la pièce, qui était un amphithéâtre. Un homme dans la quarantaine essayait d'avoir le silence. La plupart des personnes dans la pièce semblaient indigner. Les autres personnes disaient qu'elle savait qu'elle tournerait mal, que normal car le pouvoir y était monter à la tête.

Alex : Dites-moi Giles, qu'elle n'a pas fait cela.

Giles : Je suis désoler Alex, mais oui.

Giles était sur la scène et cherchait quelqu'un du regard, dans la foule de personnes. Quand il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait et il lui fit signe d'avancer. Quand celui-ci fut assez près, Giles lui parla.

Giles : Robin, tu peux aller dire aux tueuses qui assurent la sécurité aujourd'hui du bâtiment, de se tenir prête s'il y a des personnes qui se rebelle. C'est juste au cas ou, un avertissement.

Robin : Bien sur, j'y vais.

Celui-ci parti faire la commission et Giles après plusieurs minutes pu enfin avoir le silence dans la pièce.

Giles : Comme vous l'avez su j'aimerais faire une minute de silence pour deux de nous tueuses qui sont morte dans un combat!

Le silence se fit et une minute passa.

Giles : Bon, revenons à se que je vous disait il y a quelques minutes. Oui, comme je vous ai dit la personne en qui ont avait plus confiance nous a trahit. Buffy Summer, la plus puissante des tueuses connues jusqu'à ce jour, nous a trahit de la pire de façon. Elle a tué deus de nos tueuses en formation. Ses deux jeunes filles n'ont eu aucune chance contre la chef des tueuses.

Une voie forte et en colère s'éleva de la foule.

Voie : L'ancienne chef des tueuses, elle n'a plus aucune raison d'être chef comme elle a tué deux des notres.

La foule se mit à de son coter et se mit à crier qu'elle avait raison. Une femme qui avait des cheveux bruns et était habiller de façon qu'on ne voudrait pas s'approcher d'elle, regardait cette scène avec colère, elle était sur le coter de la scène. Ses poings étaient serre et sa mâchoire crisper.

Giles : Bien, continuons. Elles n'ont eu aucune chance. Buffy les a tué de sang froid. Cela à été un meurtre sanglant. Une chance que sont petit-ami d'était là pour l'arrêter pour ne pas qu'elle tue d'autre personne. Grâce à lui nous avons pu éviter un carnage, sinon on aurait perdu plus que deux de nos tueuses. Grâce à plusieurs témoins oculaires, on a pu avoir témoignage. Ses témoins, nous ont rapporté qu'elle avait tranché la gorge des deux tueuses. Se fut un meurtre très brutal et sanglant. Comme je vois l'ai dit c'est grâce à l'immortel nous l'avons attrapé! Il n'y a pas longtemps nous avons mit à jour, une punition pour les traites, là sa vas être la première à la tester. Nous allons lui ôter ses pouvoirs de tueuse.

La jeune femme brune s'avança vers Giles.

Femme : (en s'emportant) Vous n'avez pas le droit, ses comme…

Giles : Faith calme-toi, s'il te plait.

Faith : Vous me disiez de me calmer, ses comme si vous tuer une partie d'elle en lui autant ses pouvoirs. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire sa.

Robin était arriver derrière Faith et l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Giles fit partir le monde et les seules personnes qui restaient dans la salle était Willow, Kennedy, Alex, Giles, Faith et Robin.

Robin : Calme-toi, je sais que c'est dur à faire passer, mais tu t'y ferra…

Faith se détacha d'un coup des bras de son petit-ami.

Faith : (prête à exploser)C'est dur à faire passer. (Elle éclata d'un rire sarcastique) Je ne crois pas en sa trahison. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela. C'est contre ses principes, en quoi elle a toujours cru. Contre ce quoi elle a combattu pendant des années. Il doit y avoir une explication.

Giles : On pense qu'elle a prit goût au pouvoir, surtout en étant à la tête d'une armer de tueuse.

Faith : Si elle aurait prit goût au pouvoir, ça ferrait longtemps qu'elle aurait sombré du coter des forces du mal. Giles, vous êtes comme un père pour elle, c'est votre tueuse à vous. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela. Elle a confiance en vous, merde. Laisser lui au moins une dernière chance.

Giles : Si tu pense que je ne souffre pas de ma décision, tu te trompe Faith.

Faith : Cela paraît pas.

Giles : (en ne prenant pas compte de la dernière réplique de Faith) J'ai prit cette décision pour son bien et pour le bien de tous. J'ai prit cette décision pou ce qu'elle croyait, pour ce pourquoi elle se battait. Elle va comprendre, on va l'aider après et elle va redevenir elle-même, mais sans ses pouvoirs. Sa aurait été plus difficiles à la sortir du mauvais tourna avec ses pouvoir.

Faith : Mais ça se fait, regarder moi maintenant.

Giles : (voie dur) J'ai déjà prit ma décision, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis et si quelqu'un d'autre à une objection a faire, faite le tout de suite.

Faith : Voilà pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il avait une réunion aujourd'hui. Vous savez que je prendrais la défense de Buffy. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé Andrew et dawn ! Vous savez que nous aurions prit la défense de Buffy.

Giles : Non, ce n'est pas pour cela. Toi, tu avais ta journée de congé et les deux autres sont en Irlande.

Faith : Une chance que je suis venue voir mon petit-ami, en. Sa vous n'a pas déranger par exemple de faire venir Willow, Kennedy qui étaient en Afrique et Alex en France.

Giles : Se n'est pas pareil.

Faith : (en haussant un sourcil) dites--moi la différence…(il ne répondit pas)…(en se tourna vers le « ami » de Buffy) et vous vous ne faite rien pour que votre amie, j'en suis sur que ses pour cela q'elle vous fait confiance.

Willow : J'ai déjà dit oui à Giles pour faire le sort et je crois que nous pouvons la sauver. Je crois aussi en Giles.

Alex : A-t-elle réellement fait cela?

Kennedy : Alex, Giles a dit qu'il avait des témoins, alors obligatoirement oui.

Alex fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il était d'accords.

Faith : (sarcastique) Des bons amis, s'en aucun doute. Regarder ce n'est pas son genre et la dernière fois que vous l'avez jeté dehors on est presque tous y passer. Une chance qu'elle est revenue et vous a pardonné cette fois là.

Kennedy : On c'est presque fait tuer à cause que tu ne sais pas prendre des décision.

Robin : (en lui envoyant un regard noir) La prochaines fois tu essayeras de contrôler d'adolescent avec leurs hormones et à faire des plans de guerre. (En s'approchant de sa bien aimer) Faith, s'il te plait.

Faith : (en le pointant du doigt) Toi tu savais, ses pour cela que tu m'avais dit de rester toute la journée dans l'appartement et de ne pas venir te voir ici. Tu te met de son coter.

Robin : Je suis à cent pour cent d'accords avec Giles, chérie, mais nous allons t'aider à passer par-dessus ta peine sur le fait que Buffy nous a trahit.

Faith : (elle éclata de rire sarcastique) Oui, bien sur.

Faith tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courrant de la pièce. ( je sais que ce n'est pas du genre à Faith mais vous aller voir pourquoi plus tard)

Giles : (d'une voie froide) Laisse là partir, elle nous retarde dans notre plan. Nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importantes qu'elle. Je vais envoyer quelle tueuse nous la mettre chaos.

Salut, je sais que le chapitre n'est pas vraiment long, mais j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance et les autre son plus long.

J'espere avoir plusieurs review de mes lecteurs et lectrices, j'espere que ma fic vas être aimer et dites moi si il faut que je continue.

Dans le prochain chapitre il vas avoir un autre personnage, qu'y est la depuis la saison 6.


End file.
